User talk:Tommy0327
Reminder race tommorow. what: mount race Where: sandy desert course owned by wuher moeisley when: july 29th at 5:00 centeral tine,3:00 pacific and 7:00 eastern Rules You may use any kind of mount you may use any type of droid/compainon as long it does not have an attachment on it(unless you are providing music or drinks) No holgograms Laps you must do twelve complete laps Superdadsuper (talk) 20:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) New Democracy of the Pure Clan Hello Tommy, this Daniel Greenpulser, Speaker of the House of the New Democracy of the Pure Clan House of Representatives, and Councilman of the Legislative Branch on the Pure Clan Executive Council. I understand that you wish to join our Democratic People. Since you are a member of the Galactic Republic, you will be assigned as an Ambassador of the Galactic Republic Embassy, one of the many Embassies in the New Pure Clan United Embassies. If you have any further questions, please contact me in CWA, my IGN is Daniel Greenpulser, or just leave a message on my talk page. "Long May the People Reign, In the Force is Our Trust" --DanielGreenpulser (talk) 04:31, August 29, 2012 (UTC) That race was from 2 months ago. A Message from Councilman Greenpulser Greetings. In response to your previous message, it is highly recommended you do join the Clan IG. Our Legislative Headquarters, the House of Representatives, is currently undergoing heavy renovations. So, there will not be any meetings in the near future. Until then, it will give you time to think about either joining the Clan IG or not. "Long May the People Reign, In the Force is Our Trust" --DanielGreenpulser (talk) 00:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) From the Stationery of the Legislative Councilor Greetings. The Senate Building is a composition of all the previous senates before it. The current blueprint you sent me, was more of a mixture of the Senate Building and the United Embassies. You see, the Senate Building and the United Embassies are entirely different buildings. The Senate is located on Kamino and contains the Executive Council Chamber and the House of Representatives, but not the Courts. The United Embassies is located on Orto Plutonia and is comprised of the Pure Clan Embassy, and the other Allied Embassies, and Xenaie Memorial Park. Thank you for your blueprint though, I hope to put it to use for a future project I have in mind. The Blueprint I have included in this message is the First Floor of the Senate. -The Legislative Councilor, Daniel Greenpulser --"Long May the People Reign, In the Force is Our Trust" (talk) 02:57, September 17, 2012 (UTC) New Images Hey there tommy, I have noticed you have been busy uploading images. Any particular reason? Wuher MosEisley 23:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the Inconvenience I apologize for holding off on your admission, the Senate is currently undergoing some... Classified renovations, I will add you whenever possible. Once again, I apologize on behalf of the Pure Clan. ~The Legislative Councilor --"Long May the People Reign, In the Force is Our Trust" (talk) 01:45, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Story Hi, I was wondering if we could be in a story together, considering you are a bounty hunter which I need in my story. If your interested in it, just message me if you do and I'll tell you what I have planed so far. :) Reedman211 (talk) 20:11, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I have some ideas, not a full story yet put here are the ideas: - I hire you as an assassin to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi but only to sneak in the place myself - You and Obi-wan fight while I look for 'something' but i encounter anakin skywalker - In order to defeat both jedi we team up in order to get what we want I also have an idea where on my story I can put my experience of going into the building and you put your own experiance on your page so people can read your experience fighting the jedi. If you have any ideas on the story, cause im starting it after i post it, just let me now and i'll see what i can do :) Reedman211 (talk) 23:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Story so far... Killer was in need of a mercenary and had searched the database for a hunter he needed in order to complete the task. He had passed many outlaws, pyschopaths, and even famous crime lords all for hir but one name stood out. Tomm Skywalker. He studied the gold suit that was worn by the man. He found his records intriguing, as there had been many well known captures. IG-211 was interested in meeting this Tomm Skywalker and brining him into the plan. Killer called on his droids to leave the room. Tomm was at his apartment and got the call. He stood at the hologram and said to Killer "What do you need?" Killer said "I am IG-211, CIS commander of an elite squad of highly intellegent droids and I ask your service in need of a mission." Tomm responded... not finished yet i'll finish it soon